Black
by Pearl Jeevas
Summary: Ciuman mereka terasa seperti black licorice, ketika permen itu masuk ke dalam mulut awalnya hanya terasa pahit, namun jika merasakannya lebih dalam akan terasa lebih manis. Bahkan sangat manis. for Sasuke Naruto Shrine 4th anniversary. ONESHOT


"Mari kita berpisah..."

Naruto berkata lantang, tanpa ragu, sepasang mata biru jernih yang menatap lurus kepada sepasang obsidian tak jauh dari tempatnnya berdiri. Bibirnya terkatup rapat setelah tiga kata itu terucap, tak bergerak.

"Mari kita berpisah Sasuke," si Pirang menegaskan, mengulangi kalimatnya agar lebih jelas ia tujukan kepada siapa.

Mereka masih menggunakan toga, belum melepas sepatu, bahkan belum sempat membuka pintu apartemen yang mereka tinggali selama beberapa tahun. Baru dua jam yang lalu Naruto dan Sasuke resmi menyandang gelar sarjana di belakang nama mereka. Mereka berfoto sejenak bersama teman-teman kuliah yang sama-sama lulus dan belum lulus dan makan siang, kemudian Naruto dan Sasuke pulang bersama dengan mobil Naruto yang disetir oleh Sasuke.

Empat tahun mereka mengenal satu sama lain, tiga tahun mereka tinggal bersama, dua orang dalam satu apartemen yang disewa bersama.

Sasuke mengabaikan Naruto, ia tak menoleh sedikitpun kepada pemuda di belakangnya dan terus membuka pintu lalu pergi mengambil air di dapur. Naruto mengekorinya dari belakang, satu per satu kostum wisudanya di tanggalkan hingga menyisakan kemeja putih polos dan celana kain berwarna hitam tanpa ikat pinggang dan dasi.

"Sasuke, kau mendengarku…"

Tak jauh dari Naruto, Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama kepada toganya. Masih menghiraukan Naruto yang mulai mengeratkan gigi.

"Mari kita berpisah, kau boleh tinggal di sini sedangkan aku akan mencari tempat lain untuk tinggal. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot karena aku sudah mencari apartemen yang bisa kubayar sendiri―"

"Silahkan―"

Akhirnya Sasuke merespon, namun hal tersebut malah membuat Naruto terkesiap. Hampir melongo ia melihat teman se-apartemennya menjawab pernyataannya dengan wajah yang datar, tanpa beban.

"Toh selama ini kita tidak benar-benar bersama, kau bisa pergi sesukamu."

Beberapa saat kemudian sosok Sasuke hilang dari pandangan Naruto, disusul debam pintu ditutup cukup keras. Menyisakan Naruto yang termenung di tempatnya, belum bergerak sama sekali.

.

.

* * *

**Black**

**Naruto fanfiction by Pearl**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary:**

_**Ciuman mereka terasa seperti black licorice, ketika permen itu masuk ke dalam mulut awalnya hanya terasa pahit, namun jika merasakannya lebih dalam akan terasa lebih manis. Bahkan sangat manis.**_

.

* * *

.

Semuanya berawal dari―

Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana tepatnya semua itu Naruto ingat, mereka bertemu di tahun pertamanya sebagai mahasiswa, lalu sejak saat itu mereka berteman entah bagaimana caranya. Naruto sering mengunjungi apartemen Sasuke untuk mengerjakan laporan. Awalnya ia hanya meninggalkan buku catatan, lalu kembali untuk mengambilnya di hari lain. Namun karena terlalu sering catatan itu tertinggal, Naruto merasa tidak repot-repot lagi melakukannya.

Satu per satu barang milik Naruto berpindah ke tempat Sasuke, hingga beberapa minggu kemudian seluruh buku kuliahnya telah tertata rapi di rak buku Sasuke bagian bawah yang memang kosong sejak awal. Naruto sering tertidur di apartemen Sasuke saat mengerjakan tugas, atau ia akan mengunjungi pemuda itu Jumat malam dan Sabtu untuk marathon film dan entah sejak kapan ia lebih sering pulang ke apartemen Sasuke daripada miliknya sendiri.

Naruto akan meminjam baju Sasuke hingga pemuda itu menyuruhnya untuk membawa baju sendiri saat menginap. Lalu Naruto akan meninggalkannya di keranjang cucian kotor Sasuke, dan membuat pemuda itu menyucikan untuknya.

"Antarkan aku ke toko _furniture_ Sabtu depan," Kata Sasuke setelah menelan _steak_ menu makan siangnya.

"Huh?' Naruto mendongak dari ramen udangnya, asap dari kuah panas masih mengepul hingga membuat kacamata yang ia kenakan berembun. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Lemari ku penuh,"

"Sepenuh apa sih? Apa itu gara-gara kau keseringan membeli baju,"

"Lebih tepatnya karena bajumu memenuhi lemariku," ia memutar dua bola matanya.

Naruto mendelik, seperti tersadar akan kelakuannya lalu tertawa hingga matanya berair.

Dan di hari Sabtu ia membelikan Sasuke sebuah lemari baru yang kemungkinan besar akan dipakai sendiri pada akhirnya.

* * *

.

Pada tahun kedua, Naruto berhenti membayar sewa apartemennya dan pindah ke tempat Sasuke (bahkan ia sudah punya lemarinya sendiri). Mulai dari buku, baju, hingga alat-alat olahraganya perlahan berpindah satu persatu ke rak di apartemen Sasuke. Melihat Sasuke tak pernah protes maupun memberi izin resmi pada Naruto, ia tetap melakukan 'pindahan' begitu saja.

Namun Sasuke tak bisa menahan dahinya untuk tidak berkerut ketika Naruto memboyong _coffe maker_ miliknya hari Minggu pagi di musim gugur. Si Pirang meletakkan benda itu di dapur sambil berisul-siul, bersebelahan dengan milik Sasuke yang terlebih dulu berada di sana.

"_Dobe_ apa yang kau bawa ke dapurku―" rahang Sasuke menganga sepenuhnya saat dengan santainya Naruto mengatur dua _coffe maker_ ditempat yang sama.

"Oh, kukira kau suka minum kopi," pemuda pirang itu terkekeh, "aku membawakanmu _coffe maker_."

"Tapi aku tidak membutuhkan dua _coffe maker_!"

Naruto hanya tersenyum menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan sebelum berlari ke depan untuk memindahkan barang-barangnya dari boks ke tempat-tempat yang ia inginkan.

.

* * *

"_Dobe_…."

"Hmm?"

"Jual _coffe maker_-nya,"

"Oh, tidak mau…. Kau tahu aku setiap pagi selalu minum kopi―"

"Jual._Coffe_._Maker_ tidak kubuang."

"Sas―"

"Jual."

"…."

"Kau mendengarku."

"Oke, aku akan memasang fotonya di internet nanti sore."

"Sekalian pasang foto sofa, dispenser, pemanggang roti dan kulkas minimu."

"…."

"…."

"Buang saja aku, Sasuke!"

* * *

.

Sasuke masih ingat dengan jelas kenangan buruknya ketika ia berusia 10 tahun. Saat itu hujan badai turun mengguyur kediamannya, ia tak bisa melihat cahaya sedikitpun dari luar. Gelap, berangin, ranting-ranting patah menghantam sedang berada di kamar, membaca ensiklopedia untuk tugas sekolahnya. Lalu ia mendengar suara gelas pecah menghantam lantai, sangat keras, hampir sekeras petir di luar rumah yang menyambar-nyambar tanpa ampun.

Ia beranjak, sedikit mengigil saat kaki tanpa alasnya menyentuh lantai dingin. Secara reflek ia mencari sandalnya di bawah ranjang sebelum keluar untuk mencari sumber suara. Baru saja ia membuka pintu kamarnya, ia langsung berhadapan dengan ibunya. Sasuke mendongak, namun tak lama kemudian wanita itu berlutut, menyamakan tingginya dengan anaknya. Ibu Sasuke mempertemukan warna mata mereka yang identik, obsidian bertemu sinilah Sasuke tahu bahwa mata itu berbeda dari biasanya, mata ibunya sembab dan merah.

Ibunya membelai rambut Sasuke lembut, ia tersenyum lalu memeluk anak lelaki keduanya sangat erat. Ia mengecup pipi dan dahi replika dirinya berkali-kali sampai Sasuke kebingungan. Sebelum ia berdiri, ia memberikan sebuah bungkusan plastik berisi permen _black licorice_ ke atas tangannya.

Lalu ia pergi, koper di tangannya, tak ada kata selamat tinggal dan tak lagi berbalik untuk melihatnya sekali lagi.

Pintu terbuka, lalu tertutup lagi dengan suara _kilk_ petir dan badai di luar terdengar semakin keras di telinga dan membekas hati Sasuke.

Awalnya ia percaya bahwa bungkusan plastic berisi permen _black licorice_ adalah pertanda. Jika ia memakannya satu per satu, ketika permen itu habis maka ibunya akan pulang. Ia dan ibunya sering bermain teka-teki dan sulap. Ibu sering memberinya sebuah tantangan pada Sasuke sebelum memberi hadiah yang ia janjikan. Namun ketika potongan terakhir permen _black licorice_ telah habis, ibunya tak juga pulang.

Tak kembali.

* * *

.

Banyak orang datang dan pergi dalam yang pergi dalam hitungan hari, minggu, bulan, tahun, dua tahun. Karena semua orang akan pergi, hanya tergantung waktu mereka semua akan menghilang cepat atau lambat. Lalu mereka akan saling melupakan.

Maka dari itu, Sasuke berkomitmen tidak ingin terlalu terikat pada seseorang. Karena ikatan adalah hal yang telah dilepaskan ibu kandungnya kepadanya saat berusia 10 tahun dan ia tak ingin mengulanginya lagi.

Sedangkan Naruto adalah tipikal orang yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal seperti itu asal dirinya mendapat makanan yang layak dan tempat yang aman untuk tinggal dari guyuran hujan dan sengatan matahari.

Mereka adalah teman, mungkin.

Sasuke dan Naruto memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda namun cocok jika bersama. Naruto akan membawa Sasuke menemui hal-hal gila dan sedikit berani sedangkan Sasuke menjadi pembatas bagi Naruto saat ia rasa si pirang telah melampaui batas.

Mereka adalah kekasih, mungkin.

Mereka tak pernah sekalipun menyatakan secara resmi, akan tetapi Naruto sangat menyukai bibir Sasuke. Ia merasa sangat pas ketika mereka berciuman, seolah bibir itu diciptakan untuknya. Ia tak merasa menjadi lelaki yang dominan maupun resesif. Ciuman mereka seperti memberi dan menerima. Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto mendapat dan memberi hal yang sama-sama mereka inginkan.

Mereka bercinta.

Ia tidak mempermasalahkan tentang status hubungan mereka, tidak terlalu. Hanya saja… terkadang ada yang kurang saat Naruto tertidur di samping Sasuke setelah melakukan seks. Naruto akan memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Kadang ia langsung tidur, kadang ia hanya termenung. Memikirkan sesuatu yang hilang dari mereka berdua.

Kadang ia mencarinya di antara helaian rambut Sasuke. Kadang ia akan tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Namun Naruto tak pernah menemukannya.

Mungkin… _suatu hari nanti_.

* * *

.

Naruto adalah tipe orang yang selalu membuat orang menunggu. Tak peduli sepagi apapun ia bangun tidur, Naruto akan selalu terlambat kapanpun juga. Teman-temannya sudah hafal dengan kelakuan si Pirang sepertinya sudah mulai memaklumi dan menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

"Kukira kau tinggal serumah dengan Naruto."Ino bertanya kepada Sasuke, kedua alisnya naik sangat tinggi, gadis itu keheranan.

"Begitulah―"

Alis gadis itu naik makin tinggi, "lalu bagaimana bisa kau berangat dulan, sedangkan dia tertinggal…."

"Terlambat atau tidak bukan urusanku, kita hanya tinggal bersama."Jawab Sasuke datar.

Ino pun tak berusaha bertanya lagi, ia hanya bergumam kecil merutuki Sasuke dengan suara yang sangat kecil dan pemuda berambut gelap tersebut tak dapat mendengarnya.

Lima belas menit kemudian rambut pirang Naruto mulai terlihat keluar dari bis setengah berlari dengan wajah ransel yang dikenakannya terlihat sangat berat karena barang bawaan dan tenda yang tergulung membuat benda-benda dipunggungnya menjadi semakin tinggi.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Kali ini kau masih beruntung, kalau kau telat 5 menit lagi kami benar-benar akan meninggallkanmu!" Omel Sakura kesal, ia memukuli lengan si pirang dengan kepalan tinjunya yang lemah. Sedangkan empunya hanya mengeluarkan suara _'heee heee'_ yang menyebalkan.

"Aku terlambat bukan salahku sepenuhnya Sakura-_chan_," ia merajuk sambil bergelayut di pundak Sakura. "Si _Teme_ tuh, sudah tahu motorku bannya bocor, dia malah meninggalkanku begitu saja."

"Sudah jangan banyak alasan!" respon Sakura masih sewot.

"Sakuraaaa…."

"Sampai kapan kalian akan membuang-buang waktu! Kita tidak akan sampai di puncak saat matahari terbit besok!"Seru Ino kesal.

"I-Ino-_san_… sabar…." Kata Hinata gelagapan.

"…ck _mendokusai_."

"Gah! Berhentilah berkata seperti itu, _sleepyhead_."

"Hei, yang sering ketiduran di kelas itu kau, Kiba…"

"Diam kau, Sai."

"Sudahlah…"

"Loh? Gaara bicara?"

"Siapa?Siapa?"

"Sumpah barusan tadi dia bersuara."

"Masa? Aku tidak dengar!"

"Ulangi lagi, Gaara!"

"…."

"Gaar―"

"STOP!" Teriak Sakura kesal, gadis yang ramburnya diwarna merah muda itu menjitak kepala teman-temannya satu persatu (dan yang paling keras adalah kepala Naruto karena ia masih kesal padanya).

"Kita berangkat sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!"

"Berangkaaat!"

* * *

.

Kiba mengusulkan untuk naik gunung untuk mengisi waktu libur mereka yang sangat panjang. Awalnya Ino ingin memaksa ingin ke pantai dengan dalih menghitamkan kulit, padahal siapapun tahu ia hanya ingin pamer bikini kepada Sasuke. Sampai kapanpun wanita sepucat Ino takkan pernah mencoklatkan kulitnya hanya karena berjemur di pantai saat liburan. Kecuali ia bekerja di pantai selama berbulan-bulan, mungkin kulitnya akan sedikit berubah coklat.

Ten-ten sebetulnya setuju dengan Ino karena sejak ia pindah dari China ke Jepang untuk kuliah, ia tak pernah sekalipun melihat pantai di Jepang. Sedangkan rumah neneknya berada di dekat gunung, dan ia sudah berkali-kali naik gunung. Jadi Sai mengusulkan untuk melakukan voting, dengan hasil 3-2. Tiga untuk naik gunung, dua untuk ke pantai, sisanya memilih berada dalam zona putih. Tentu saja Ino langsung memasang wajah masam hingga berhari-hari kemudian.

Bisa ditebak, ketika mereka berjalan menuju puncak gunung melewati jalan berbatu dan hutan-hutan. Gadis pirang itu berjalan lambat di belakang, mulutnya tak berhenti mengeluh 'aku lelah', 'sampai kapan kita berjalan', 'kakiku rasanya mau patah', dan 'please, kita istirahat sekali lagi', 'Sasuke-_kun_! Tunggu aku'.

"Mati saja kau Yamanaka Ino!" Sakura yang sudah naik darah berteriak kesetanan, wajahnya merah padam (entah karena kelelahan atau kesal).

"Yah! Memang kalau kakiku patah kau mau tanggung jawab!"

"Beraninya kau meng-_yah_-ku! Dasar tidak tahu diri!"

"Dasar jidat lebar tukang marah!" Sakura maju selangkah ke depan Ino.

Merasa tertantang, Ino maju dua langkah hingga mereka berhadapan. "Babi!"

"Yak!" Ditengah suasana yang makin memanas, Kiba berdiri diantara mereka (beserta Akamaru yang menggeram-geram di kakinya, dan oh, Kiba mungkin jadi orang pertama yang mengajak anjingnya mendaki gunung), dengan kedua tangannya menjauhkan dua gadis yang mulai kebakaran.

Keduanya hendak protes, namun sebelum satu katapun meluncur dari mulut mereka, Kiba sudah ambil suara.

"Mari kita istirahat, lagipula semuanya sudah lelah dan hari mulai gelap. Kita akan lanjutkan nanti malam agar bisa sampai ke puncak besok sebelum matahari terbit."

"Yeah!"

"Kiba yang benar―"

Seru Ino dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Tapi tidak di sini, kita akan mendirikan tenda setelah kita berjalan beberapa meter lagi."

"Kenapa harus berjalan lagi? Kau tahu kakiku ini rasanya―"

"―Ino!" Kiba berteriak, akhirnya. Setelah sepanjang perjalanan pendengarannya terganggu oleh keluhan, dan gadis itu juga telah memicu pertengkaran yang tak ingin ia lihat disaat seperti ini. "Kalau kau mau tidur di atas batu-batu seperti ini ya silahkan, kami akan berjalan lagi mencari tempat yang lebih datar."

Mata biru Ino sudah tergenang oleh tangis yang bisa pecah kapanpun, jantungnya berdegup kencang ketakutan melihat Kiba berteriak dengan wajah yang tak pernah dilihat seumur hidupnya. Mungkin ia sudah keterlaluan, tapi ia tak pernah menyangkan bahwa pemuda dengan _tattoo_ merah di pipinya itu akan membentaknya sungguhan.

"Bersabarlah." Ujar Shikamaru ketika rombongan telah kembali berjalan dengan volume suara yang amat pelan, hingga hanya Ino yang mampu mendengarnya.

Gadis itu mengangguk lemah sambil memegangi ranselnya yang sangat berat. Tanpa menoleh kepada Shikamaru, Ino mempercepat langkahnya mendekati Sasuke dan berjalan dibelakangnya.

* * *

.

"Aku akan pergi bersama Naruto mencari kayu bakar." Ujar Sasuke tanpa melihat pada lawan bicaranya.

Ino merengut, "barusan tadi kau bilang ingin memasang tenda…" ia berusaha sekali lagi meyakinkan Sasuke untuk tetap di area perkemahan walau ia tak terlalu yakin Sasuke akan tetap tinggal.

"Aku berubah pikiran,"

_Benar kan_, batin Ino.

"Bisa hilang kalau dia masuk ke hutan sendirian."

_Memangnya perempuan bisa memasang tenda sendirian!_ Runtuknya dalam hati.

Mendengar pernyataan Sasuke, tanpa menunggu lama Naruto segera merengkuh Sasuke dengan kedua tangan dan menyeretnya ke dalam hutan sambil tertawa-tawa untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa dibakar untuk api unggun nanti malam. Namun ketika mereka telah memasuki hutan cukup dalam, Sasuke lah yang pertama kali mendorong Naruto hingga punggungnya menabrak pohon. Lalu menciumnya sampai kehabisan nafas tanpa ancang-ancang. Adalah Sasuke, yang menarik helaian rambut pirang Naruto hingga empunya terpaksa membuka mulut dan lidah Sasuke berhasil masuk menelusuri rongga mulut si pirang, dan Sasuke pula yang mengigit lidah Naruto hingga berdarah. Namun pada akhirnya Naruto lah yang berada di atasnya ketika mereka bercinta.

Naruto lah yang menggendongnya agar tidak terjatuh, sedangkan punggung Sasuke menempel pada kulit pohon yang kasar. Sasuke yang mengerang paling keras, Naruto yang mendesah lebih erotis. Kuku Sasuke yang tertancap pada punggung si pirang, sedang Naruto yang memberi _kissmark_ di dada Sasuke.

Ketika mereka mencapai klimaks, mata keduanya terpejam. Dan setelah itu mereka saling melepaskan, baik Sasuke dan Naruto kembali berpakaian dalam diam.

Naruto sempat berbisik di telinga Sasuke, "hari ini kau seksi."

Tapi Sasuke tidak menjawabnya saat itu juga, tidak setelah itu, dan tidak selamanya.

.

.

.

Jaket warna oranye-hitam adalah potongan terakhir pakaian Naruto yang belum di masukkan ke dalam tas, mungkin ia tak akan membawanya mengingat jaket itu adalah jaket favorit Sasuke. Sejak membelinya beberapa bulan lalu jaket itu lebih sering dipakai Sasuke walau selalu kembali ke lemarinya setelah dicuci. Maka ia meletakkan kembali jaket itu ke dalam lemari, bersama pakaian lain yang sengaja tak ia bawa.

Naruto baru saja menutup resleting tasnya ketika ia melihat kilat disusul suara petir yang menggelegar, hujan badai.

_Sial_, runtuknya dalam hati. Naruto sebenarnya ingin sesegera mungkin minggat dari apartemen ini ke tempat lain agar proses kepindahannya berjalan lebih cepat. Akan tetapi apabila malam ini hujan badai, hal itu tak mungkin terjadi.

Naruto berjalan keluar kamar untuk mengambil air minum, ketika akan menuju dapur ia melewati ruang tv yang kosong. Padahal biasanya Sasuke selalu duduk di sana untuk melihat berita, satu-satunya acara televisi yang ia anggap bermutu. Kamar Sasuke tertutup rapat, tak ada suara apapun yang dapat menjadi tanda-tanda Sasuke ada di dalam.

Petir menyambar sekali lagi, dengan suara yang lebih keras. Hujan juga terdengar semakin deras.

Melupakan keinginannya untuk mengambil minum, Naruto memutar langkahnya menuju kamar Sasuke. Walau bisa dibilang ia pindah dengan tidak baik-baik, Sasuke masih teman seapartemennya hingga sekarang. Seharusnya jika memang ia ingin pindah, ia tak perlu melontarkan kalmiat dengan nada seperti tadi pagi.

Diketuknya pintu kayu yang membatasi ruangan Sasuke dengan seisi rumah, tapi Sasuke tak merespon.

Diketuknya lagi, kini bersamaan dengan kilat disusul suara petir.

Diketuk lagi, kini Naruto mulai cemas. Takut bahwa Sasuke akan menghiraukannya selamanya tanpa sempat memberikan klarifikasi atas kata-katanya tadi pagi.

Akhirnya Naruto membuka pintu itu walau Sasuke belum mengizinkannya, ia tak ingin mengambil risiko berkeringat dingin lebih deras karena pintu itu tak jua terbuka.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Naruto, ketika ia melihat Sasuke berada di lantai, merangkak, ibu jari dan telunjuknya berdempet sedang tangannya meraih butir-butir pil yang tumpah berserakan di lantai. Dari jaraknya berdiri sekarang ia mampu memastikan bahwa Sasuke sedang gemetaran hebat.

Si Pirang berlari kesetanan, dengan kedua tangannya ia merengkuh tubuh sedingin es Sasuke, membantunya untuk duduk. Naruto menelipkan tangannya di tengkuk dan diantara lipatan lutut teman seapartemennya dan mengangkatnya ke atas kasur. Baru saja Naruto beranjak untuk mencari selimut untuk menghangatkan badan Sasuke yang bertetar, tapi tangan Sasuke menahannya. Mengisyaratkannya agar tetap berada di sisinya.

Naruto sempat ragu ketika melihat keadaan Sasuke yang seperti orang sekarat, namun akhirnya ia tinggal saat melihat sepasang manik obsidian. Mata yang sorotnya selalu tajam itu, kini bahkan tak mampu membalas pandangan Naruto. Dengan keberaniannya Naruto meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas punggung tangan Sasuke, melihat tak ada penolakan, Naruto menggenggamnya erat.

Naruto tidak begitu yakin ketika ia duduk di tepi ranjang Sasuke, ia melihat obsidian itu meneteskan air mata.

.

Ketika Naruto terbangun, ia berada di tempat tidur Sasuke dengan selimut menghangatkannya. Ia menoleh ke sampingnya, tempat itu kosong, Sasuke telah lama bangun karena bantal sepreinya telah menjadi dingin. Masih merenung di tempatnya, Naruto memperhatikan langit-langit sambil memutar ulang adegan yang tak pernah ia sangka akan terjadi pada Sasuke.

Pemuda itu merangkak mencari obat… obat.

Si pirang duduk dengan cepat dan mencari-cari jejak obat yang kemarin ia temukan bersama Sasuke di lantai. Ternyata obat itu telah kembali ke dalam botolnya dan diletakkan di atas dipan oleh Sasuke. Dengan penasaran, Naruto menyahut dan membaca keterangannya.

Anti depresi…

Bersamaan dengan itu terdengar suara pintu berderit dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar. Sasuke telah melihat Naruto membawa botol obat di tangannya, namun ekspresinya sama sekali tidak kaget, ia tetap memasang ekspresi _stoic_-nya.

"Jelaskan padaku semua ini, Sasuke." Ujar Naruto lirih, ia berusaha menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar, "apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku selama ini."

Sasuke hanya memandangnya tanpa berkedip, mematung, mempertemukan pandangannya yang kosong kepada biru safir milik Naruto.

"Sejak usiaku 12 aku mengalami _Panic Disorder_," jawabnya tenang, tanpa beban. "Aku akan bereaksi seperti yang kau lihat tadi malam saat hal itu datang."

Kini Naruto lah yang memandang Sasuke tak berkedip, rahangnya menganga tak percaya.

"Kau sudah tahu apa yang menyebabkanku seperti ini, dan aku sangat malu untuk mengakuinya.

Dokter berkata bahwa hal itu dapat diantisipasi dengan mengonsumsi obat yang kau pegang secara berkala, dan ternyata aku telah melaluinya lebih dari 10 tahun.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini hal itu datang kembali, dengan frekuensi yang semakin besar."

"Apa yang membuat hal itu datang lagi Sasuke? Apa kau merasa tertekan bersamaku?"

Sasuke malah tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Ketika aku mencintai, maka aku akan tak bisa hidup tanpanya, dan ketika aku takut kehilangan, hal itu datang. Aku selalu takut bahwa jika seseorang yang aku cintai akan pergi dan akhirnya aku akan mati tanpanya.

… dan hal itu datang sejak kau ada, Naruto."

Jika tadi malam Naruto tidak terlalu yakin bahwa Sasuke menangis. Kini ia sangat yakin bahwa kedua matanya telah meneteskan air mata yang panas di pipinya. Ia tak menunggu detik berubah menjadi menit untuk melompat dari ranjang dan berlari memeluk Sasuke. Tak perlu menunggu momen berganti untuk menciumnya dengan sangat dalam. Tak sampai sepersekian lompatan impuls untuk Naruto menumpahkan segala perasaannya yang selama ini terhalangi oleh rasa ragu-ragu.

"Aku bersumpah takkan meninggalkanmu."

_Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu…_

_Aku mencintaimu…_

Tapi Naruto tak perlu segera mengatan itu kepada Sasuke, karena mereka telah memiliki segala waktu yang ada di bumi ini hanya untuk berdua.

Ada waktu dimana kau tak perlu menyatakan apa yang ada di dalam isi hatimu, karena mulutmu sibuk untuk mengecupnya. Ada kalanya tangan tak perlu mengekspresikan kepedulianmu dengan menyentuh tangannya, karena hati telah bersatu.

Ciuman mereka terasa seperti _black licorice_, ketika permen itu masuk ke dalam mulut awalnya hanya terasa pahit, namun jika merasakannya lebih dalam akan terasa lebih manis. Bahkan sangat manis.

* * *

END

* * *

Happy Birthday Shrine-chan :3


End file.
